Stupid wish
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur, el presidente estudiantil de ese colegio estaba golpeando a Alfred por arruinar su trabajo. Los dos deseaban que el otro cambiara, cuando Kirkland estuviera golpeando a un chico castaño y de diabólicos ojos rojos quizás se arrepintiera de su estúpido deseo. Para TheFannishaUsui. 2P!USxUK.


No he escrito… lo sé, pero es que estoy algo decaída, ni siquiera el USxUK me pone alegre, pero en fin, aquí va un pequeño fic. Soy muy mala con los 2P, insisto, algún día mejoraré.

**Dedicado: **A TheFannishaUsui que le debo como quinientos fics (?) la continuación de Dragon!USxUK con hijos está en proceso :3  
**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -2P!Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Nada, Alfred como un rudo delincuente, insinuación de violación (?)

Alfred estaba siendo cruelmente golpeado, golpeado y golpeado, su bella y heroica cara, espalda, todo, quedaría con feos moretones, había hecho enojar al presidente estudiantil, y claro, nadie lo podía de culpar de Bullying a él, es tan "justo" y "bueno" y "caballero", vamos, todos saben que es una bestia cuando se lo propone, sólo lo había molestado un poco, además de dejar caer una gaseosa sobre sus papeles. Suspiró al viento, mordió sus labios, como le gustaría un Arthur Kirkland más lindo, más rosa, más adorable y que en vez de estar todos los días como un perro sin comida pareciera un blando pastel.

Lo deseaba… lo deseaba más que nada. Y Kirkland deseaba que Alfred fuera diferente, lo deseaba más que nada.

Y Jones simplemente desaparece de ese lugar, Arthur mira impactado el poco humo que salió, vio el cachito sobre ese revuelto cabello y la chaqueta aviadora y siguió golpeando, no se salvaría ni con trucos de magia, siguió y siguió, pero algo pasaba, el ser debajo de sus golpes no gimoteaba, su espalda ni siquiera se encogía ante cada golpe.

No le dolía, nada, hasta lo escuchó reír.

–¿Al-Alfred? –susurró, quizás se estaba pasando un poco y el norteamericano murió.

Acercó su mano algo temblorosa para voltearlo, una mirada afilada de ojos endemoniados y rojos fue su única respuesta, luego, una sonrisa algo demente, inquisitiva y peligrosa, el inglés lo supo, ese no era su Alfred, no lo era, tembló, retrocedió un poco, con más incertidumbre que miedo, las manos del sujeto castaño sujetaron sus muñecas, fuerte, destrozándolas.

Dolía, se las quebraría.

–¿Golpeándome Arthur? ¿en serio? !nunca te creí tan capaz de hacer algo así, al menos no directamente! –las carcajadas, la ropa oscura, la mirada incrustada en la suya, su cuerpo…

–Tú no eres…A-Alfred…–

–Claro que lo soy, tú, maldito psicópata… ¿crees que no me acuerdo de la última puñalada que me distes cuando me distraje? ¿sólo por tus enfermos celos? ¿quieres ser violado, no? ¡siempre lo quieres! –

–N-No, te qui-equivocas… yo…–

Kirkland sentía como su cuerpo iba a caer al sillón dentro de la oficina del director, sin ceremonia, sin aviso, duro, fuerte, la rodilla siendo incrustada ágilmente, sin ternura, la mirada demente relamiéndose lo labios, algo le decía que la expresión se debía a un instinto sexual… un incentivo, como si el hecho de que golpeara a ese "Alfred" lo haya puesto caliente, ardiendo, fogoso, de cierta manera, siempre buscó esa mirada en Alfred.

Pero en "su" Alfred, no en ese matón psicópata.

Los ojos abriéndose de par en par, sus muñecas resistiendo inútiles, el frote duro, el miembro golpeando su estomago, los pantalones siendo bajados junto a los bóxer, las manos amarradas con su propia corbata y el miedo latente al sentir la lengua posarse sin piedad alguna sobre su cuello, los pezones lamidos y el ritmo cardiaco inseguro, las nalgas siendo separadas, sin ninguna preparación.

Lo sabía… Jones era incambiable, odió su estúpido deseo. Odió esa terrible violación. Después de todo, quería que su Alfred fuera el primero, su verdadero amor.

**N.A:** Sacado de una tira rara, se llamaba "Stupid wish" o algo así, pero no es de los "2P" xD. Retomaré hoy mis fics, así que seguramente traeré "Literalmente embarazado" esta noche y actualizaré "Secuestrado por un idiota" en esta linda semana :D, por cierto, al siguiente día los Alfred's regresaron a sus mundos :D


End file.
